


Honorary Ortecho

by bleumysti



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Father Figures, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleumysti/pseuds/bleumysti
Summary: Arturo always looked out for her. The least she could do was look out for him.Maria was the last of Arturo's girls left.





	Honorary Ortecho

**Fandom:** Roswell New Mexico

**Characters:** Maria DeLuca and Arturo Ortecho

**Tumblr Inspo:** Dia de Maria

**A/N:** Maria and Arturo cuteness. Another freestyle. All errors are my own. 

—-

_She never thought about her dad. He was there, and then he wasn’t. She had Mimi, and Mimi was more than enough.  
_

_For years it was just them against the world, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Mimi told her they came from strong women. Their family was matrilineal, and there was something fierce and powerful about that._

_So every year at the annual father-daughter dance, Mimi would put on a kickass suit from the thrift store with her personal touches that were quintessential Mimi._

_They would walk into the banquet hall like they owned the place, and they would dance until they couldn’t anymore._

_Once,  Madison Sommers made fun of her for not having a dad.  She thought it was silly that her mother wore a men’s suit and showed up every time._

_She told Maria they shouldn’t bother coming at all. But Maria didn’t care because Mimi taught her how to be carefree and happy, and one day Madison would figure out how to be carefree and happy too._

_Madison Sommers was a jerk._

_But it wasn’t until a half hour into the event this year, she got word Mimi got stuck at the bar. Sometimes life got in the way of tradition._

_So when the fast songs started to play, and dads and daughters flooded the dance floor, Maria steeled herself, took a breath, touched the tiger eye earrings Mimi gave her hours before, and she braved that dance floor alone._

_Her limbs were wild and free, and she smiled and laughed until she wasn’t pretending to enjoy herself anymore. She actually was._

_By the seventh slow dance, she had to sit out on, she was ready to go. Those were the moments when she wondered about her father._

_It wasn’t that Mimi wasn’t enough. She was more than enough, but why should her mother have to play so many roles at once?_

_She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Liz and Arturo had returned to the table they shared until she heard his voice._

_He extended his hand towards her and bowed like a perfect gentleman. “May I have this dance, querida?”_

_He whisked her away to the dance floor, told her how beautiful she was, and when she thought she was all slow danced out, he let her stand on his feet, and they danced some more._

_When it was over, the three of them headed to The Crashdown as Rosa was closing, and Arturo made all three of them churro pancakes._

_“Para mis hijas favoritas,” he said with a smile. And they pigged out on pancakes while listening to old music on the jukebox._

_Later after Mimi came to get her, and she and Arturo exchanged besos as she thanked him. He kissed Maria on the forehead, and that was the moment she realized she did have a dad._

“Eat up, querida before your food gets cold.”

She shook her head free of the haze she had been in and smiled up at him.

It was the anniversary of Rosa’s death, and with Liz gone, she took it upon herself to check in on Arturo.

That day she planned on keeping him busy around town, and even though he put up a fight, she knew he appreciated the distraction.

“Let me go change, and then we can leave,” he said jovially. She smiled at him, and he got that faraway look in his eye before pressing a kiss to her hairline.

“Thank you, mija,” he said quietly before heading upstairs.

Arturo always looked out for her. The least she could do was look out for him.

* * *

 


End file.
